Thoughts
by Lady Shadow Cassandra
Summary: Drabbles. Bilingual version English/French at every drabble. N1: Cromwell. N2: Anne Boleyn & Henry VIII. N3: Thomas Cromwell. N4: Francis Bryan & Jane Seymour.
1. Promotion

_Hello! This is the first drabble I promised you :-). I hope you will like!

* * *

_

_For __**MrsPhantomSylvia**_**  
(1) Title :** Promotion  
**Character / pairing:** Thomas Cromwell**  
Disclaimer :** I don't own _The Tudors_, it belongs to Showtime, I just enjoy myself with it :-)**  
Rating :** K  
**Number of words :** 123

His work had been noticed. Finally! His efforts were going to pay: him, a commoner – as so much liked reminding him the other secretaries of His Excellency Cardinal Wolsey – was going to be the new secretary of the King! Certainly, he knew very well that he owed his promotion only to the fortuitous disappearance of the previous secretary - accused of spying for the French people - but he was going to make everything not to know a fate so disastrous… To become mad by being locked in the Tower of London, very little for him! No, him, he was going to climb one by one the walking of the political scene to rise so high as possible. The luck was with him…

* * *

_I hope you spent a good time…  
A new drabble will come very soon ^^._

_**FRENCH VERSION UNDERNEATH!

* * *

**_

_Bonjour aux quelques lecteurs francophones sur cette partie du fandom… Voici le premier des drabbles-cadeaux que j'avais promis à mes lectrices, j'espère que ça vous plaira :-). Bonne lecture !

* * *

_

_Pour __**MrsPhantomSylvia**_**  
(1) Titre :** Promotion**  
Personnage / couple :** Thomas Cromwell**  
Disclaimer :** _Les Tudors_ appartiennent à Showtime, je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux :-)  
**Rating :** K  
**Nombre de mots :** 111

Son travail avait été remarqué. Enfin ! Ses efforts allaient payer : lui, un roturier – comme aimait tant lui rappeler les autres secrétaires de Son Excellence le Cardinal Wolsey – allait être le nouveau secrétaire du Roi ! Certes, il savait très bien qu'il ne devait sa promotion qu'à la disparition fortuite du précédent secrétaire – accusé d'espionnage pour les Français – mais il allait tout faire pour ne pas connaître un sort aussi funeste… Devenir fou en étant enfermé à la Tour de Londres, très peu pour lui ! Non, lui, il allait gravir une à une les marches de l'échiquier politique pour s'élever aussi haut que possible. La chance était avec lui…

* * *

_Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu…  
Et à bientôt pour un autre drabble !_


	2. Secret

_For __**HALove  
**_**(2) Title:** Secret**  
Characters / pairing:** Anne Boleyn / Henry VIII**  
Disclaimer:** I don't own _The Tudors_, it belongs to Showtime, I just enjoy myself with it :-)**  
Rating :** K  
**Number of words:** 112

The fingers touched discreetly, under the ice-cold glance of the Queen. They lost leaves of the glance, the same desire at the bottom of eyes. And when the night fell, and when they could escape in their obligations, they met in secret, such two forbidden lovers. Their embrace was filled with passion, the fever guided their kisses, and they seemed to merge the one in the other one. But they _could_ not: the stake was too big; the still not dissolved marriage, the risk of giving birth to an illegitimate child too much high… But under the attentive glance of the moon, they loved each other, and it was the most important.

* * *

_What do you think about this drabble?  
See you soon!_  
_**FRENCH VERSION UNDERNEATH!

* * *

**_

_Pour __**HALove**_**  
(2) Titre :** Secret**  
Personnages / couple :** Anne Boleyn / Henry VIII  
**Disclaimer :** _Les Tudors_ appartiennent à Showtime, je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux :-)  
**Rating :** K  
**Nombre de mots :** 102

Leurs doigts s'effleuraient discrètement, sous le regard glacé de la Reine. Ils s'effeuillaient du regard, le même désir au fond des yeux. Et lorsque la nuit tombait, et qu'ils pouvaient se soustraire à leurs obligations, ils se retrouvaient en secret, tels deux amants interdits. Leur étreinte était emplie de passion, la fièvre guidait leurs baisers, ils semblaient se fondre l'un dans l'autre. Mais ils ne _pouvaient_ pas : l'enjeu était trop grand, le mariage pas encore dissous, le risque de donner naissance à un bâtard trop élevé… Mais sous le regard attentif de la lune, ils s'aimaient, et c'était le plus important.

* * *

_Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?  
A bientôt pour un autre drabble !_


	3. Support

_For __**MrsPhantomSylvia  
**_**(3) Title:** Support  
**Character / pairing:** Thomas Cromwell – mention of Thomas Cromwell / OC**  
Disclaimer:**I don't own _The Tudors_, it belongs to Showtime, I just enjoy myself with it :-)  
**Rating:** K  
**Number of words:** 110

She was proud of him. She had followed his climbing with attention, since the period when he came to take refuge in kitchens when the reflections made too narrow-minded, her eye patient and attentive. But she knew that her admiration had evolved towards something more intense – of more dangerous. She had tried of mastered her desire, but had quickly given in when she finally correctly interpreted the signals which he) sent her… And henceforth, they met as often as possible, giving in to the passion which governed them. And even if the threat of an eternal damnation glided over them, they liked their secret meetings as much as possible …

* * *

_What do you think about this drabble?  
See you soon for the next one!  
**FRENCH VERSION UNDERNEATH!

* * *

**_

_Pour __**MrsPhantomSylvia  
**_**(3) Titre :** Support _(Soutien)_**  
Personnage / couple :** Thomas Cromwell – mention de Thomas Cromwell / OC**  
Disclaimer :**_ Les Tudors_ appartiennent à Showtime, je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux :-)**  
Rating :** K  
**Nombre de mots :** 106

Elle était fière de lui. Elle avait suivi son ascension avec attention, depuis l'époque où il venait se réfugier aux cuisines quand les réflexions se faisaient trop mesquines, son œil patient et attentif. Mais elle savait que son admiration avait évolué vers quelque chose de plus intense – de plus dangereux. Elle avait tenté de maîtrisé son désir, mais avait rapidement cédé quand elle finalement correctement interprété les signaux qu'il lui envoyait… Et désormais, ils se retrouvaient aussi souvent que possible, cédant à la passion qui les gouvernait. Et même si la menace d'une damnation éternelle planait au-dessus d'eux, ils appréciaient leurs rendez-vous secrets autant que possible…

* * *

_J'espère que ce drabble vous a plu…  
A bientôt pour un prochain :-)_


	4. Fire & Ice

_For __**MrsPhantomSylvia**_**  
(4) Title:** Fire & Ice**  
Characters / pairing:** Francis Bryan / Jane Seymour**  
Disclaimer:** I don't own _The Tudors_, it belongs to Showtime, I just enjoy myself with it :-)**  
Rating:** K  
**Number of words:** 121

They were opposing. She was the sweetness, he was the strength. She was of fragile appearance; he seemed hard as a rock. An aura of innocence seemed to surround her; he was knocked about a bit in every corner of Europe. Outwardly, they lived in two totally different worlds. In reality, they complemented each other much more than we would have been able to imagine it. And when they met shielded from the shadows of the park, their differences merged themselves the one into the other one, whereas their bodies united desperately, thirsty. They know what waits for them if ever they are discovered, but no matter: what unites them is very too intense to be broken as of the crystal.

* * *

_Odd pairing, I agree… But it was funny to write!  
See you soon for a next one!  
__**FRENCH VERSION UNDERNEATH!

* * *

**_

_Pour __**MrsPhantomSylvia**_**  
(4) Titre :** Fire & Ice _(Feu & Glace)_**  
Personnages / couple :** Francis Bryan / Jane Seymour  
**Disclaimer :** _Les Tudors_ appartiennent à Showtime, je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux :-)**  
Rating :** K  
**Nombre de mots :** 110

Ils étaient opposés. Elle était la douceur, il était la force. Elle était d'apparence fragile, il semblait dur comme un roc. Une aura d'innocence semblait l'entourer il avait roulé sa bosse aux quatre coins de l'Europe. En apparence, ils vivaient dans deux mondes totalement différents. En réalité, ils se complétaient bien plus qu'on aurait pu l'imaginer. Et lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient à l'abri des ombres du parc, leurs différences se fondaient l'une dans l'autre, tandis que leurs corps s'unissaient désespérément, assoiffés. Ils savent ce qui les attend si jamais ils sont découverts, mais peu importe : ce qui les unit est bien trop intense pour être brisé comme du cristal.

* * *

_Oui, c'est un couple étrange, je sais… Mais c'était rigolo à écrire ^^.  
A bientôt pour le prochain !_


End file.
